Dusk and Her Embrace
by Buzzkill34
Summary: Do not sire for love, for you do not want the additional burden should the childe need putting down. A gothic romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.** **This is my first fanfic. Massive love for my beta, Cullenlovingmom. Her awesomeness knows no bounds. And of course, Boss Lady FerlaV a.k.a. Life-In-The-Shape-Of-A-Girl for pre-reading,brainstorming and putting up with me.**

**

* * *

****Glossary**

Childe : A degoratory term for young, inexperienced, or new vampires.

Ancilla : "Ancillae" is the name given to vampires who are no longer watched over by their sires, but have not gained the power and status of an elder.

Camarilla : A global sect of vampires in which all vampires may hold membership. Its rule is far from absolute, and it serves as a debating chamber more than a government.

* * *

Prologue

The knock on the door brought her out of a stupor. She didn't realize that they had arrived at the mansion. It was obviously old, probably Victorian era, and had tall, brick walls with no windows.

The door opened slowly, revealing a tall, blonde-haired vampire.

Aro bowed his head. "Jasper, I'm here to see Edward," he said formally.

Jasper looked first at Aro, then at the two vampires behind him. The male vampire's head was down, his eyes towards the floor. The female, on the other hand, simply looked lost. Her curious brown eyes darted around the room, occasionally making eye contact with Jasper.

Jasper looked at Aro again and spoke, his southern accent thick, "What do you want, Aro? Edward won't be happy to see you. You know that he does not appreciate it when visitors show up unannounced."

The female vampire wondered who "Edward" was. _He must be someone important_, she thought to herself.

Aro quickly answered, "My apologies, but there is a situation that requires his immediate attention."

Jasper paused, taking a moment to consider Aro's request, before stepping aside to let them in.

While the outside of the mansion was ominous, the inside was magnificent. The floors were comprised of highly polished marble, which reflected the light from the chandeliers. As they were passing through the main hall, the vampires couldn't help but admire the paintings covering the walls.

Sensing their awe, Jasper turned and said, "Most of these paintings depict various events from Edward's life."

All three vampires moved to examine the closest painting. The scene depicted in the painting was a battle.

"This is a painting of the Siege of Acre," Jasper explained. Seeing the shocked look on the two unfamiliar vampires' faces, Jasper continued, a slight smirk creeping at the corners of his mouth. "It was painted in 1190."

_1190, the female_ thought, _ That means that he is at least 800 years old!_

An awkward silence filled the hall. Jasper continued walking, the vampires following him. He opened a huge, gilded door, gesturing for them to enter.

Aro went in first, the two vampires silently falling in behind him. The floor was the same marble from the main hall. The walls were covered with dark wooden shelves, holding thousands of books. There were several vampires standing next to a large fireplace on the far wall of the room. They watched silently as the newcomers walked through the door.

"Edward," Aro said, as he bowed his head and kneeled. The two vampires with him followed suit and quickly kneeled down, mimicing his movement and trembling with fear.

"Aro," Edward growled.

The female felt a tremor run through her entire body at the sound of his voice. Without thinking, she raised her head to look at the source of the voice.

There, sitting on his throne, was a god. There was no other way to describe him. He was dressed in a black suit with a vibrant red tie. His bronze-colored hair was a tousled mess. He had with sculpted cheek bones and a sharp, angular jaw.

But what captured her attention was his eyes. His deep, emerald green eyes sparkled with hints of secrets and shone with tremendous wisdom. It was obvious that those eyes had seen many things.

Even in his suit, his body was looking lean and muscular. Although he was seated casually, he radiated pure power.

_Oh, Lord, he is beautiful_, she thought.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, my lord, but this is an emergency," he said, the respect that he held for this man obvious in his voice.

_My lord? _she wondered silently. _ Who is this man?_

"And what seems to be the emergency?" Edward asked, sneering at the possibility that Aro would have anything to tell him of any importance.

Aro lifted his head and stood up. "This is Amadán and his childe, Bella," he said, gesturing to the two vampires beside him.

Edward glared at the two vampires in front of him. Amadán's trembling increased visibly under Edward's gaze. He was well aware of the punishment that accompanied the crime he had committed. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Edward.

"My lord," he began with a tremble in his voice, but was cut short by a massive growl from Edward.

"Silence, Ancilla!! " His voice filled the room.

Amadán quickly bowed his head, his submission evident in his posture.

"You know the rules of Camarilla, and yet, you disrespect the traditions ?" His voice was nothing but a growl. Standing up quickly, he descended from this throne and stood in front of the offending vampire.

"And, more so, you disrespect me and my domain by speaking without my permission," he spat. "You have broken the ultimate law.

"'Thou shalt not sire progeny without leave from thine Ruler.' The punishment for failure to adhere to this death for both you and your childe." Edward said, his authority ringing in his voice.

All the vampires in the room were silent. They already knew what the fate of the Ancilla would be..

Hearing Edward's words, Bella started trembling. "But I didn't do anything," she whispered, unable to stop the words from flowing out of her mouth.

Edward turned this head towards the source of the sound. There kneeling on the ground, her head bowed down, was Amadán's childe.

_Bella._

She was wearing a white dress, though it was all bloodied and torn. Surprisingly, the white color complimented her pale skin. Her brown hair fell from her shoulders, coming down to shield her breasts.

"Let me take a look at you, childe." Edward's voice was sweet and warm. Bella slowly raised her head and looked at Edward. Her large, brown eyes were filled with fear.

"You need not fear me, fledgling," he whispered, slowly moving the back of his hand gently across her cheek.

Goosebumps erupted in Bella's body. Unable to control her actions, she leaned her head towards Edward's hand. Edward froze, stunned at the sensation he felt at her touch.

Watching the scene in front of him, Aro cleared his throat and said, "My Lord."

Quickly withdrawing his hand, Edward shot a glare to Aro. "Let's not waste time, Jasper," he said flatly.

The blonde vampire came in seconds later, bowing in front of him.

"What is thy will, my lord?"

Edward looked at Bella and froze, deep in thought. He was entranced in part by her beauty, but mostly her innocence.

Without removing his eyes from hers, Edward spoke the words that sealed Amadán's fate, "Destroy him."

Bella watched with wide eyes as the vampires in the room started walking towards her creator.

In an act of desperation, Amadán lunged for Edward. In one easy move, Edward caught the vampire by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Edward chided. His voice was deadly calm.

Jasper took his arms, while putting his knee on his back. Normally, he should be destroyed by being left out in the sunlight, but Jasper knew that, after this little stunt, Edward would likely kill him with his own hands.

Placing one hand on each side of Amadan's head, Edward twisted and pulled, decapitating him in one swift moment. Blood poured out of his neck, pooling at Edward's feet.

"Disgusting."

Dropping his head to the side, Edward took two strides to stand next to Bella, who was still kneeling and trembling so hard that her teeth were clacking.

"Now, what shall we do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

Bella understood that this was the end. She closed her eyes and prayed for mercy as Edward put a hand on either side of her face.

* * *

E/N: This is the first story I have ever published. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Sorry for the minor delay on the chapter. My beta's and partners in crime; Cullenlovingmom, Feralness and Life-in-the-shape-of-a-girl, I love you wonderful ladies like a fat kid loves cake. Shout out to Sandra for her awesome blip skillz. :)**

**

* * *

**Swansong for a Raven

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly in my ears. I groaned and stretched, feeling my muscles tense and my bones crack.

_Great. Another day in the pathetic life of Bella Swan._

I hopped in the shower, hoping the warmth of the water would wash away my bad mood. It had almost been a week since I started my job at a publishing house as a junior editor. I was finally happy to do something that I loved with a passion. Books were my world. I was never an outgoing person so books had become my friends. They had always treated me well.

_Unlike my colleagues._

I shook my head, trying to dismiss my thoughts. It didn't matter how they were treating me. I needed this job more than anything, and I wouldn't let my co-workers bring me down.

I searched my drawers for something to wear. It wasn't hard, since I owned so little clothing. Money was tight. I could barely pay for rent; let alone pay for clothing.

It was still early in the morning and when I left the apartment, cold air hit my face. I began walking to the bus stop. The streets were filled with people, I hung my head and continued walking swiftly. I didn't want to be late for work on my first week; I had enough problems already.

Just as I was a block away from the bus stop, I was bumped from behind. I fell, flat on the cold cement, with my knees hitting the sidewalk painfully. I let out a painful cry, while the impact itself caused my bag to fall from my shoulder, spilling everything inside on the ground.

_Great! Just great!_

"Watch where you're going!" I heard someone shout at me. I ignored them.

People continued walking past me, not even glancing in my direction. I sat on my knees and began shoving everything back in my bag. Tears welled up in my eyes, I stubbornly held them back. I refused to cry in the middle of a busy street. Brushing off my skirt, I quickly got to my feet, and looked at my watch. There was no doubt that I missed the bus.

_This day just got even better and there goes the last of my cash,_ I thought as I searched the streets for a cab.

I was already late by the time I was able to hail a cab, and when I arrived at the front of the publishing house, I exited the cab quickly and entered the building. I looked at my watch again and groaned. I was thirty minutes late.

I stepped onto the elevator, praying that my boss wouldn't humiliate me in front of everyone. My heart started to race as the elevator ascended and I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew. There were three people besides me; two women and a man. The women were whispering, while occasionally glancing at me and snickering. I knew I wasn't looking my best after the meeting I had with the sidewalk, and I already knew that my hair was all over the place. I inspected my clothes to see if any dirt had remained on them. My skirt was still a bit dirty so I attempted to brushed it off. The snickers from the women grew louder. I lifted my head and glared at them, but from the looks on their faces, my desired effect was unsuccessful.

The elevator came to a slow halt, and the doors opened to reveal the face of Mike Newton. I tried to suppress my groan but it was inevitable. Hearing it, Mike's head lifted to my face and I swear his eyes were lit like a Christmas tree.

"Good morning Bella," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning Mike." I tried to get past him, but he just turned around and walked alongside me.

"So Bella, you're late. What happened; had a little too much fun last night?" he asked, leaning toward me slightly.

"I don't think it's any of your business Mike." I tried to be polite and keep my tone calm but after what happened that morning, I had little patience for his continuous advances. I walked past him and headed to my desk, noting the amount of paperwork on top of it.

_Great,_ I though with a grimace. _Just what I need._

At that moment, I heard Jessica's distinct voice from behind me. "Bella, Tanya wants to see you in her office."

I bit back a groan, and tried to calm my nerves. Tanya Denali was my boss and from the moment she had hired me, she had proven herself to be nothing but a bitch.

"She isn't mad at me, is she?" It was a stupid question to ask, but I wasn't in the mood to argue or listen to her bicker at me.

"How would I know that, Bella?" She didn't even attempt to hide the sneer from her voice.

Since I'd started the job, everyone had treated me like I was the devil. I didn't take anyone's job, I didn't sleep around to get to where I was. Yet, everyone still seemed to treat me like a piece of garbage. I wondered if it was simply because I was fresh meat.

I started walking across the hall toward Tanya's office, aware that I looked like a homeless person. My skirt was ruffled and there was still dirt all over it. My hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction. I collected the events of the morning in my mind, ready to defend myself, if need be.

As I reached her door I tried to re-adjust my clothes one last time. Then, with a sigh, I knocked on her door and waited for her reply before entering.

"Good morning Bella," Tanya spoke, with a voice that was devoid of emotion. She was sitting behind her neatly arranged desk, typing furiously on her keyboard, without looking up at me.

"Hello Tanya." My own voice came out as a whisper.

"Would you like to tell me why you were late this morning?" She averted her eyes from the monitor, and locked them with mine.

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, suddenly feeling even more nervous. Her blue eyes were cold and calculating; they watched my every move.

"I missed the bus today, because I was knocked over. I had to take a cab instead," I whispered, my eyes glued to the floor. I shifted my feet, and waited for her response.

"I can see that. You look like a mess." Her tone was flat.

It wasn't my fault that I was late.

"Bella, this is a respected and well-known publishing house. People would kill to have a job here. Yet here you are, late for work in your first week." She continued to look at me with those cold, blue eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry Tanya. It won't happen again, I promise you." The determination in my voice surprised me. I blinked the tears away. I would not cry in front of my boss.

"We'll see Bella. You can go now." She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

_Bitch._

I turned on my heels and walked out of her office. What was wrong with these people? I had been nothing but pleasant to them, yet they were all treating me like I was some kind of dog. Tears started to pool in my eyes again, I hurried to the bathroom. Looking quickly inside, I found it empty, so I sat on one of the toilets and started to cry. This day was starting to become one of my worst. I sat there for ten minutes, crying quietly and wondering what I had done to be treated the way I had this past week.

I came here, did my job, never argued with anyone, but all everyone did in return was treat me like a piece of shit. But, I refused to completely break down. I needed this job, I was barely living with the salary I was getting. If I quit or was fired, I would likely be living on the streets. I would definitely lose my apartment.

It was times like these that I really wished my mother was here with me...

The sounds of high heels clicking on the floor interrupted my thoughts. I stayed rooted in place; there was no way I was going to be seen like this. Wiping the tears with the back of my hand, I waited for who ever it was to finish what they were doing.

"Can you believe the nerve she has?" The nasally voice of Lauren Mallory filled the bathroom. She was another junior editor in the company and she'd been downright nasty to me, from my very first day.

"I don't know Lauren, she was looking pretty roughed up." The second person was Jessica.

"Please, don't be so naive Jess. She was probably drunk and sucking face with a complete stranger last night. I bet that's why she was late for work." Lauren laughed out loud.

I wondered who they were talking about? Surely it wasn't me, right?

"I heard she hooked up with Mike Newton last night." Jessica's voice was little more than a whisper.

The obnoxious laughter of Lauren filled the bathroom.

"Please, no one would even look at Bella Swan; let alone hook up with her." Both were giggling like a pair of teenage girls.

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth, positive that my eyes were as wide as saucers. They _were_ talking about me!

A fresh round of tears started to pour down my face, while I tried to understand why they would say such things about me.

I tried to stop crying, though my hands were beginning to shake.

What have I done to them? Why were they talking like this? I was of no importance to them. I was just a girl who worked with them.

I waited until they had left the bathroom before I left my safe haven. I looked in the mirror and grimaced when I saw my reflection. My cheeks were tear streaked, my eyes were puffy and red, and my hair was even more disheveled.

I washed my face, trying to calm myself, while wondering again why everyone was so mean to me. I cursed my financial troubles, wishing I had enough money so that I could shove this job in their faces.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail, not bothering to apply more make up. Then I stood and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I would endure this; there was no other option.

_Maybe if I ignored them, they would leave me alone._

Opening the door slowly, I left the bathroom and headed back to my desk.

* * *

"Bella, we're going to lunch, would you like to come?" Mike's voice brought me out of my focus. I rose my head to meet his gaze. His eyes were glued on my chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't Mike. I still have chapters to read." There was no way I was going out with Mike, not after what Lauren said.

"Oh." He was unable hide the disappointment from his voice.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

I buried myself in my work, while trying not to think about the events of today. The chapters had provided a much needed distraction. It didn't last long though.

"Bella, Jessica and I are going to lunch. Could you read over these for me?" Lauren spoke in a hurry and dropped the papers on my desk. They made a loud noise as they hit the table. I started from the sound, and when I looked up, I saw the back of Lauren walking quickly toward the exit.

_What the hell just happened?_

I looked at the massive amount of papers in front of me. There was no way I was going to be able to have lunch and finish all of this as well.

Before I was aware, she had dumped all of her days work on me. And I, Bella Swan, said nothing. I couldn't even form a sentence.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I always letting people boss me around – treat me like crap? I wasn't a pushover.

_Yeah, right._

I shook my head, nothing else mattered now. If I let these people treat me like a slave, there would be no turning back.

Not wanting to think about it at that moment, I continued to work through lunch. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I still hadn't eaten anything. Just as I placed one lot to the finished pile, I heard Tanya's voice.

"Bella, didn't you take your lunch break?"

"No I didn't. I have to finish my chapters and then, I have to do Lauren's." I didn't bother hiding the anger from my voice.

"Lauren? Why are you doing Lauren's work?"

"I was here before she went to lunch, so she asked me to do them," I answered with a shrug.

"Why in the world did you agree on that Bella?" I looked up and saw the confusion in her face.

"Well, to be honest, she didn't _ask_, she just dropped the papers and left without waiting for a response." I blushed and hung my head.

Tanya sighed and leaned on my desk. "Bella, look at me. You can't let people tread on you like this. Especially people like Lauren. You are an adult Bella. You won't be successful if you keep on going like this."

I felt like a child.

"I know, Tanya, but before I could say anything, she had walked out of the office." I tried to again blink back tears, but I wasn't successful.

When Tanya saw them rolling down my cheeks, she stood upright. "There is no reason to cry Bella, but if you let her walk over you now, you'll have to deal with the consequences later on."

I was sure the shock was evident on my face. I looked at her questioningly.

Tanya, sensing my confusion, spoke with a cold voice,"You need to finish Lauren's work today."

I wasn't able to hold onto my anger any longer. She still expected me to do someone else's work!

"Why should I, Tanya?" I glared at her.

"Because you let people walk over you Bella. Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time. Don't allow people to treat you like crap and stop being so naive!"

Without waiting for a response, she turned around on her perfect Christian Louboutins and walked away. I sat in my chair, dumbfounded.

I got up and headed to the break room. I needed coffee and I needed it now. I Grabbed a mug, and poured a coffee. The smell instantly cleared my thoughts.

I was enjoying a little peace, when I heard Mike's voice close behind me.

"Hey there Bella, whatcha doin?" He stood a little too close to me, dropping his voice to nothing but a whisper.

I let out a shriek and turned so fast that I spilled my coffee over his shirt. He screamed and began shouting obscenities.

_Serves you right, asshole._

"What the hell Mike? Why are you sneaking up on me like that!" I put my mug on the table and glared at him. He was in the midst of taking his shirt off.

"What's wrong with you Bella? Look at my shirt!" There was a huge coffee stain on it. He turned and walked out of the room.

_I'm about to go postal._

I hurried back to my desk and continued working on the papers.

By the time I finished, it was dark. Most of the people in the office had gone home. I sat in my chair, enjoying the silence, then stood up and stretched. My whole body ached in protest. My stomach rumbled again, it sounded loud in the empty office. I grabbed my coat and bag, and I walked to the elevators. Remembering that it was Friday, I grinned lazily. I was looking forward to going home and losing myself in my books. But first, I had to eat.

Cold air assaulted me as soon as I opened the doors. The city was covered in white.

_It's snowing!!_

Even after the day I had, I still was able to smile. I turned my face to the sky and inhaled deeply, through my nose. The cold air burned my lungs as I sighed in relief. The streets were full of people. I buttoned up the front of my coat and started walking. Most people would take a cab or a bus in a weather as cold as this, but I needed to think about today. Plus, having spent the last of my cash for the cab this morning, I wasn't able to afford one home.

I walked in a slow pace, taking my time, watching the lights reflect on the icy ground. It gave the city a dark but magical look. After what had happened this morning, I was more careful of where I was going and avoided bumping into people.

After walking a couple of blocks, I began to have a strange feeling. Like someone was watching me. I looked around, trying to shake the feeling. There was no one in sight, but that didn't alleviate my fear. My heart started beating faster and my palms went clammy.

I stepped up my pace while remaining careful, as the ground was icy. Off in the distance, I heard a soft, musical laugh. I whipped my head around to see the source of it, but was met with an empty alleyway.

I could have sworn that I'd heard a laugh.

Just as I was about to start walking again, I felt the pressure of someone grip my arm. Before I could scream, a palm covered my mouth. I tried to kick my legs, to defend myself from the attacker but there was no longer solid ground beneath my feet. I felt like I was flying. I tried to see around me, but everything was a blur. I began hyperventilating, my head was spinning.

Before I could process what was going on, my body was pinned to a wall and I was suddenly face to face with my attacker.

The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They were blood red. He had black hair that was straight and long, and fell down over his shoulders. His nose was crooked, nostrils flared. I tried to speak – scream – but my voice was gone. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

"There is no use in trying to fight me off, it will be futile." His voice was deep and confident.

Trying to reason with him, I spoke with a trembling voice, "Please, don't hurt me! Here take my bag, but don't hurt me please!"

I tried to shove my bag in front of his face, but my arms were pinned to the wall along with the rest of my body.

He chuckled quietly, finding my desperation amusing.

"I don't need anything from your bag. I need something from you," he said quietly.

I let out a whimper then started crying. "No, please no! Just let me go, I won't go to the police, I promise!"

At this point I would have tried everything to reason with him, but looking in his eyes, my resolve started to crumble. I saw nothing but death.

He brought his nose to my face, inhaling deeply. My body trembled with fear. He slowly moved to my neck and kissed my pulse point lightly. Bile rose to my throat, as my stomach lunged painfully.

"Why are you doing this to me? What are you?"

He lifted his head to look into my eyes. Then he spoke the words that sealed my fate, "I am neither good nor bad. Neither angel nor devil. I am a man. I am a vampire."

While I tried to absorb his words, I felt a euphoria wash over me. Suddenly his mouth was on my neck. I heard- as well as felt- my skin barely protest as he punctured my skin. As he sucked the blood from me, I could feel the life leaving my body. My head was spinning, black spots were swimming in front of my eyes. Yet never in my life, had I felt so euphoric.

Before the darkness consumed me, I heard his last words.

"Welcome to my world, my childe."

* * *

E/N: "I am neither good nor bad. Neither angel nor devil. I am a man. I am a vampire." **This is a quote from the book I, Vampire by Michael Romkey. So, what ****do you think? Let me know.**

**So, I have a few rec's for you today.**

**Bella Down Under by Feral and Ferla **

**Dear Bella by wytchwmn75**

**Mangifera Indica by Life-in-the-shape-of-a-girl**

**The Consequences of Redemption by cullenlovingmom**

**Check out these stories and please leave some love to the wonderful ladies.**

**See you next Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Thank you for your lovely reviews, it means a lot to me. Once again, massive love to my awesome betas Cullenlovingmom and Life-in-the-shape-of-a-girl. ****I won't be able to post this week. I have to prepare a 15 page essay so, apologies in advance.**

**Glossary**

**Torpor: **The word torpor refers to the state of deep slumber that vampires enter into for prolonged periods of time. Torpor may be entered into voluntarily, such as when one seeks to escape the monotony of eternal life and awaken in a different age.

* * *

The Black Goddess Rises

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, praying that this was only a dream. Standing up from the bed, I took in my surroundings.

The brick walls were old, covered with dirt from many years. The wooden floors were ancient and dirty, littered with old newspapers and puddles of water dripping from the ceiling. The windows were barred with planks of wood, blocking the city lights. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace across the room, creating the only source of light and warmth.

I quickly checked myself for any injuries. My hand instinctively went to my neck. The last thing I remembered before passing out was pain in my neck. I slowly brushed my fingers across the skin there, checking for any marks.

The first thing I noticed was the feel of my skin. It was soft and smooth.

_Something is wrong._

A stench assaulted my nose. It was horrid. The smell of decaying wood and urine were all around me. The bed I was sleeping in was the worst though. It was covered in stains. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know what the stains were. I quickly moved away from the bed. My own speed and fluency shocked me.

That was when I noticed the biggest difference -- my lack of a heartbeat.

_This is a dream, I must be dreaming,_ I thought as I held my hand over my still heart.

It wasn't beating. My breathing sped up in huge gasps as I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. I was still wearing my work clothes. They were torn, dirty with dried blood all over them.

_Is this my blood?_

Before I could wrap my mind around what was going on, I heard a familiar chuckle from the other side of the room. My body went to overdrive, and I instinctively took a step back, feeling all of my muscles tense. A feral growl filled the room. I soon realized that the sound was coming from somewhere deep within me.

"There is no need to be uncivil, my childe." His voice was calm and steady.

His voice filled the room as he came out from the shadows. I recognised him instantly.

_This is the man who attacked me!_

"Stay away from me," I said, trying to sound strong and steady, but my voice was shaky.

He crossed the room in one quick motion, stopping in front of me. His hands were at my throat, squeezing it hard. I was sure my eyes were huge and my breaths were weak. My knees buckled from his strength.

"You will show me the proper respect, weakling." His eyes burned with rage while his voice was deadly calm.

"Now, if you can be civil, I will answer your questions." With that, he released my neck and took a few steps back, sitting on the empty chair across the room.

I was on my hands and knees,trying to grasp what was happening. This wasn't a dream. I was in an abandoned house with no pulse, my attacker sitting in front of me. I raised my head and looked at him. He was sitting quietly, waiting for my response. I pulled myself up onto my knees and moved towards the bed. Sitting on it slowly, I looked back at him.

"Now that we are seated, we can begin." He gestured his hand to me, clearly waiting for my questions.

"Where are we? Who are you? What have you done to me?" My voice was nothing more that a whisper.

"It doesn't matter where we are, childe. I am Amadan, your sire," he said slowly.

"What are you talking about? And why are you calling me 'childe'? What do you mean my 'sire'?" I raised my hands franticly in the air.

"First of all, watch your tone, weakling! My patience has limits!" he spoke with authority. He continued to look at me with a sneer on his face.

Satisfied with my silence, he began, "My name is Amadan, and I'm a vampire. Last night I embraced you, welcomed you to this world. You are my childe now, my responsibility. I will show you how to live, how to feed and how to survive. Think of me as your father."

I sat on the bed, dumbfounded. My mind was trying to grasp what was happening. He wasn't finished though.

"I've been in torpor for a century." Seeing the confusion in my eyes, he chuckled humorlessly.

"What I mean is, I've been in hibernation, sleeping. And now that I'm awake, I have no idea how this world works. Everything is foreign to me. I'm very vulnerable. I need someone to show me how to survive in this age. You will be my companion," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just sat there, absorbing his words. He needed someone to help him function in these times. I was just a cane for him--a cane for his blind eyes. What would happen to me when he no longer needed me? My mind was filled with questions and what- if's.

I asked the first question that came to my mind, "Why me? What made you choose me?"

His lips curved into a smile. "You are young, and you're a woman. Male vampires are harder to control." He shrugged his shoulders.

My mouth opened in surprise as I stared at him with shock. "Just like that?"

He tipped his head back and laughed loudly. "Yes, my childe. Just like that."

He got up from his chair and walked towards me. I started to shiver involuntarily. Noticing this, he spoke with a soft voice. "There is no need to fear me. I will take care of you, just like you will take care of me." He brought his hand on top my head, running through my hair. The gesture was one of fatherly affection. "What is your name my dear?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

He looked into my eyes and whispered the words. "Ah, from a swan to raven, how appropriate. Welcome to your new life."

The realization hit me full force as I heard his words. I was dead to the rest of the world. Isabella Swan didn't exist anymore. This was my chance to start a new life. This was my opportunity to become someone I wanted to. As I started to come to terms with my fate, I couldn't help but smile at the possibilities ahead of me.

* * *

We talked for hours. My mind was filled with questions. I asked what questions I could think of and he answered.

I learned that I had heightened senses and super-human strength. I would never again be able to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Sunlight was dangerous to vampires. I could live with that.

I learned that most of the myths were-- well--myths. Vampires were real, and now, I was one of them.

There weren't too many vampires in the world, at least not before Amadan's torpor. There were thirteen vampire clans, all the descendants of the original childer of Caine. In order to protect their secrecy, they formed a government-like body in order to monitor us. They called it, "_The Camarilla_."

As I listened to Amadan, I couldn't help but think how ignorant I was. Vampires were real, lived among us, hiding in the shadow of the night. Humans, who blindly consumed mass-manufactured faith and lived under the delusion that they were on the top of the food chain, were just a food source for them.

_What would happen if humans knew about vampires? Would it shake the very foundations of the church? What about God? _

_God?_ I pondered with a grimace. _If God created man in his own image, then who created vampires?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Thinking like this wouldn't change anything. Without lifting my head, I continued asking questions. "How did you become a vampire?" I asked quietly.

A low chuckle filled the room, followed with a deep sigh. "I was changed in the 1600's. I was a landlord in England. I had good relations with both the King and the Church. I had hundreds of servants who saw to my every need. Life was good." He finished his sentence with longing in his voice.

"One night, one of the servants knocked on the door to my bed chamber. I opened the door and found him there with a pale white face. He was shaking with fear, begging me to come with him to the barn. He said the horses were restless, making strange noises. I thought that a couple of rabid dogs were scaring them."

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Oh, how wrong I was."

"We slowly walked to the barn, trying to find a way to scare the dogs or whatever was inside that was making the animals restless. I started hearing the horses as I was getting closer to the barn. They sounded scared. Reaching the barn, I opened the door slowly and went inside. The servant was useless, dead weight, so I left him outside. The horses were stomping around, trying to break out of their stalls.

"That's when I heard the most beautiful laugh in the world," he said with a reverent tone.

"Who was it?" I asked, my curiosity causing me act like a child.

"My maker, my sire. There she was, in all her undead beauty, looking right through me. She was sitting on a haystack, her bare feet swinging back and forth. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was mesmerizing.

"Her curly, blonde hair was long, stretching all the way down her back. Her blue-grey eyes bore into my soul as a smile crept onto her pouty lips. Before I realized what I was doing, my feet were carrying me to her. I couldn't help myself. My mind was screaming "danger," but my body would not obey.

"She was like a drug, seducing and taunting me. I was putty in her hands. At that moment, I would have done anything for her, give everything to her. That's when she..." He stopped mid-thought, looked into my eyes and frowned.

"You must feed my childe, if you want to survive. We can talk later."

With one swift motion, he rose from the chair and appeared at my side. He held out his hand, asking my permission. I took his hand, and he helped me up. Before going out the door, he turned to me with mischief in his eyes.

"Let's go get a snack."

* * *

We left the house to feed, silently running on rooftops. It was exhilarating-- the speed, the strength, the coordination. I was on cloud nine. I was able to run very fast without making any sound. Amadan told me that vampires' speed and strength are their weapons.

For the first time in my life, I felt free. I wanted to run for miles, I would have if Amadan didn't insist on feeding me.

Newborn vampires needed to drink regularly in order to survive, or they could easily enter a frenzy of bloodlust. Amadan said that a vampire in frenzy would act irrationally and eat anything in his or her way, even another vampire. Not wanting to experience that first hand, I agreed to follow his instruction.

The night was cold and clouds obscured our view of the stars. It gave the city a dark, depressing look-- fitting for what we were about to do. We tried to avoid crowded streets, silently looking for people who were alone or easy to catch.

My thoughts sent a shiver down on my spine_. Can I do this? Could I take a life to preserve my own? _

This wasn't like eating chicken. We were talking about human beings-- living, breathing, thinking, talking human beings. Some had families, some had children. When I told Amadan my concerns, he laughed out loud.

"We live for eternity, my childe. Regret is not something you want to live with for that long. Do you want to die? Vampires are immortal, but you can't survive without drinking blood. It's either you or them--survival of the fittest, duckling."

He was right. I didn't want to die, not after getting a second chance at life with the heightened gifts that came with being a vampire. This was me, taking control of my life, becoming what I had always wanted to be-- strong, independent and confident-- and Amadan was going to help me, to teach me everything. He was my teacher, my father and my friend.

It was already past midnight when we spotted two people strolling in an alley. They were talking loudly to each other, clearly under the effects of alcohol. I hoped that the fact that their senses were dulled by copious amounts of alcohol would help to ease their suffering and, thus, my guilt.

Looking at Amadan, I closely observed his posture. He was crouching, his hands on the edge of the roof, looking at the two men without blinking. His stance was powerful, deadly. I briefly wondered if I ever would look like that. I _wanted_ to look like that. He turned his eyes from the men to me.

"I want you to watch my every move, Bella. Do not think of looking anywhere else." His voice was calm, but stern, just like a teacher's. I nodded my head and crouched beside him.

He jumped down from the four-story building with ease, landing gracefully. I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers, thinking that there was no way I was going to make that jump. He stayed in the shadows while two men approached, talking about their night. I could hear their voices from where I was.

"Dude, did you see that chick rubbing her ass all over me?" His voice was slurred. They were having a hard time walking in a straight line.

"Dude, she was sooo into you-- like it's not even fucking funny, you know? I'd tap that." I cringed at the chat they were having. Maybe killing them wouldn't be so bad.

They approached Amadan's position and didn't have a clue what was going on around them. In one swift move, he grabbed one of them by the throat while knocking the other against the wall. Looking up, he met my eyes and gestured for me to come over. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Did he expect me to jump down from a four story building?

"Bella, get down here. Now!" he ordered.

Not wanting to waste an opportunity to feed, I took a deep, unnecessary breath and jumped. The feeling was unlike any other. If running was exhilarating, this was heaven.

In a split second, I landed on the ground and ran to his side, awaiting his instructions.

"Never hesitate again. Do you hear me? This is not a game, Bella!" he spoke softly, but his voice was full of authority.

I bowed my head down and nodded, feeling like a child in so many ways.

"Now, go grab him and do as I say."

I crossed the distance to the now unconscious guy and lifted him by his throat. The smell of liquor assaulted my senses and made my nose wrinkle. Turning to Amadan, I watched as he plunged his teeth into his prey, draining him. The man's eyes were open, shock evident in them. He desperately tried to move his arms and legs, to run for his life. I briefly wondered if that was how I looked to Amadan.

A slurred voice interrupted my thoughts. "Heeyyyy there, beautiful. I'm Jake. Want to have some fun with me?" His breath was horrid, making me turn my head away from his face.

"Awww don't be like that, sugar. I can make you feel gooooooodd." He was so drunk that he wasn't aware of the situation he found himself in. I looked one last time to Amadan, hoping that he would excuse me from the task of taking the loser's life, but he was busy, gorging on the other guy's blood.

Glancing over and seeing his friend's predicament, Jake started to shake his arms and legs and tried to run. I realised I was holding him off of the ground with one hand on his throat. With this new found knowledge, I felt a surge of euphoria. For the first time in my life, I felt powerful.

"Please, please don't kill me... I would do anyth-"

Not waiting for him to finish his sentence, I turned his head to the side to expose his neck and bit my teeth into his jugular vein at the pulse point. Warm blood filled my mouth as I drank him with vigor. I felt a slight tremor run through me as his blood left his body and filled mine.

Draining every last drop of his blood, I dropped his body to the ground with a slight toss of my hand. I licked my blood covered lips, savoring the taste. My body was trembling with power. I couldn't help myself, the smile that formed on my lips.

I turned and looked at Amadan. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded on his chest casually, with a smirk on his face.

"How was it, my childe?" he whispered.

My answer shocked me. "I want more," I replied triumphantly.

* * *

E/N : **Ooops. Poor Jake is dead... And don't worry, next chapter is Edward. Oh and...Hey "sweets", thank you for your help! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Hugs for my beta Cullenlovingmom and Life-In-the-shape-of-a-girl. I love you ladies so much. **

**Glossary**

**Justicar: **The justicars are the most powerful visible component of the Camarilla, charged with adjudicating matters of the rules on a wide scale. There is one justicar for each clan of the Camarilla, and each is served by their coven leaders.

**Primogen : **A primogen is the oldest vampire of his clan, and in Edward's case, the ruler.

**x - x - x **

_A Bruise Upon the Silent Moon_

**EPOV**

I have been around for centuries. Everything around me continued to change, yet I remained the same. I witnessed all of the major events that shaped the world. I watched people slaughter each other for wealth, for power, for love and for God. I stayed in the shadows, hiding my existence from humanity. They were, and still are, nothing but a food source. I shaped the world around me, bent it to my will, without them noticing.

Who am I?

My name is Edward, and I'm a vampire.

Vampires are real. We shape the future; we rape the world. We are nothing and everything at the same time. We are beauty to some, but beast to others. We are puppetteers, holding the fate of humanity in our hands. We are the ancient rulers and the prophets of the new age. We command, and they obey.

We had allowed humans to think that they reigned supreme in their own world and stayed in the dark, shaping their future to benefit us. For centuries, we fed them illusions like _liberty_ and _freedom_. We created religion and superstitions for their feeble minds--something for them to believe, to hold on to.

I wasn't always a vampire. There was a time when I was human, living in ignorance. I was no different then. I was a warlord. I ruled, I killed and I enjoyed it. I had everything, or I thought I did. I basked in the glory of battle, the blood of my enemies. It made me powerful; it made me fearsome.

_It is better to be feared than loved, after all._

I lived for war, engaged in countless battles and took hundreds of lives with a swipe of my sword. I killed for my land and my people. I killed in the name of God and I killed just because I could. I craved it.

I was the very thing that I hated the most.

And in one night, my whole world changed. _He_ found me. _He _embraced me. _He _made me what I am today.

_And I will be forever greatful._

He was Veddhartha, a childe of Caine, who was the first vampire, the father of us all. He taught me everything I know--how to kill, how to feed, how to survive. Together, we created the Ventrue_, _the first vampire clan. Others followed. Soon, there were thirteen clans derived from the childer of Caine.

He helped others grow stronger, taught them what they needed to know in order to keep out of danger. Soon, there were many of us, the childer of Veddhartha.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Crazed with power, the clans battled for dominance and rule of the vampires. Humans were embraced everyday, in order to replenish the ranks. The clans were careless, exposing themselves to the humans. Rumors spread; our existence was exposed. Then, we had to fight on two fronts. We battled against our own kind, our kindred, while we tried our best to hide our existence and systematically eliminate the source of any rumors.

I was his first childe, his favorite, his second-in-command, his heir.

He was, in every way, my father. He raised me well enough to trust me with his clan. As decades went by, the battle magnified. Humans were on the brink of extinction. We were slowly damning ourselves. It had to stop.

I tried to reason with my Sire, talk him out of his foolish quest against our kindred. I begged him to stop, form a truce, but he would have none of it. The first three, the childer of Caine, were crazed with power and hatred for one another. We were merely pawns in their battle for dominance. So, I did what I had to do.

_I killed my father._

I had no other choice. I called a secret meeting of all of the seconds-in- command of the other clans. They, too, were sick of the mindless war. We were close to exposing our own kind, exterminating humanity and, thus, damning ourselves to starvation. In order to solve the problem, we slaughtered all three of them. Caine's childer were no more.

We were the ones in charge. In order to prevent another war, we created a governing body.

That is how the _Camarilla__, _ a governing body charged with monitoring the vampire world, creating rules and maintaining alliances to ensure our survival, was born.

To ensure my safety, I killed everyone in my clan. I decided to start with a blank page, a new Clan Ventrue, created by its new ruler.

_Me._

**x - x - x**

"My lord, do you wish to hunt tonight?" Jasper came through the heavy, wooden doors. I looked into the eyes of my first childe, full of wisdom and confidence.

"Since when do you address me as 'my lord' in private? We don't have any guests tonight." I kept my voice light.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're right. It's hard to keep up with appearances sometimes."

Jasper was my first childe. He was one of the officers in my army, the protectors of my land. He was a military genius--a cunning young man.

After his embrace, he welcomed his new life, tried to excel at everything he did. He absorbed everything I taught him. He was a master strategist and militarist, but he became an educated man, too. I wanted my clan to consist of highly intelligent individuals.

"I assume you want to hunt are asking me to join you?" I cocked one eyebrow, my mouth lifting on one side in a smirk. I already knew his answer. Jasper saw me as his father, just as I saw him as my son.

"I wouldn't mind your company, old man." He bowed dramatically, causing me to chuckle.

"Let's see if you can keep up, duckling." He hated that word from the beginning.

"Hey! I'm not a newborn anymore." His voice was light and teasing. I got up slowly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Jasper. Although you are not my responsibility anymore, you _are_ my childe and my heir. I'm proud of you, son."

He kneeled in front of me, bowed his head down and whispered, his voice was full of pride, "Thank you, my lord."

The cold wind caressed my face, whispering profound laments for the lives I was about to rescind. I turned my face to the skyline and looked at the moon. It was red, stained with blood. Clouds were gathering, ready to cry for what they were about to witness, ready to grieve for the humanity.

Ready to wash away my sins.

We moved swiftly through the concrete jungle, looking for our prey. Pale moonbeams shone through the buildings and lit the streets. We sat on the roof and watched the crowd below, looking for candidates.

_Vampires have different tastes, too._

The night was young, so there was no need to be impatient. I turned and looked at Jasper, who was watching the people on the streets. His eyes were cold and calculating, trying to find an eligible victim. He turned and looked at me, his eyes questioning. He opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly.

"What's on your mind? You've never hesitated to ask anything before."

He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He turned around and asked in a serious voice, "Are you worried about the Camarilla meeting?"

Ah, so that was the reason for his hesitation.

The Camarilla met once every year. All of the coven leaders and their Justicars gathered to discuss the latest events and decide matters important to the vampire world. Most of these meetings turned into nothing more than a power play, covens using information as a bargaining chip.

"Are you talking about the Giovanni? Let me rephrase that. Are you talking about Aro?" I growled his name.

He nodded, his eyes wary. "I'm concerned about you. The Giovanni, particularly Aro, are up to something. I don't know what it is yet, and it makes me nervous."

I studied my childe's face, it was filled with worry.

"Jasper, I'm a primogen. I can take care of myself." He flinched, like he was being insulted.

"I know that! But you are my father, our coven leader, and it's my job to protect you!" he growled.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Is that what you think you are to me? A mere bodyguard?"

He put his head down and whispered, "Of course not. But you have given me everything! You gave me immortality, a second chance at life. You gave me a father and a teacher." His voice was full of respect.

"What about you, Jasper? Did you ever stop to think about what you have given me? I have gained a son, an heir and, most of all, a true friend. I have watched you become a Justicar from a mere duckling. The Ventrue would be nothing without you."

He remained silent, still pondering my words, so I said the one only thing that would make him smile. "And let's not forget . . . there would be no Alice without you." Hearing her name, Jasper let out a sigh and grinned.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Alice's effect on Jasper was unbelievable. She was his childe, his mate, his love, his reason to live.

"Don't worry about the meeting or the Giovanni and, certainly, not Aro." He nodded, but didn't look away.

"What?" I chuckled. He was acting weirdly tonight.

"Nothing, I just . . . I miss our talks. It's been a while since we talked in private." He sounded sheepish, afraid of accusing me. I tipped my head back and laughed.

"Well, I'm not the one spending all of his time with his mate now, am I?"

He laughed, looking somewhat embarrassed. We laughed for a few minutes, just enjoying the conversation. I didn't tell him, but I missed his company, too.

After a few minutes, his face became serious again. "Why don't you find your own Alice? How do you cope with being alone?"

I sighed and looked at the sky. Jasper was the only one who could ask me personal questions. I was sure the whole coven would have wanted to hear my answer.

"You and Alice are lucky, Jasper. Vampires are not fickle like humans when it comes to emotions. Loving another is easy for us. What's hard is finding the one to love. I just haven't found mine yet." He knew that I was lonely, that I was slowly rotting inside.

"And it's not like I can go out and search for her. I have a coven to lead. I have to take care of all of you. You are my childer, my responsibility, my family. I do everything with you in my mind." He shook his head vigorously and laughed.

"No. Don't give me that bullshit, Edward. I'm not one of your goons."

I groaned. The sound caused him to laugh out loud. He knew me too well.

"I have been alone for centuries, Jasper. It's who I am. I can't let my heart cloud my judgement. I can't show any weakness. It would be the end of our coven. Don't trust the Camarilla. It won't be there for eternity. It's too big of a risk." My voice sounded harsh, the harshness born hurt and loneliness.

"You don't have to take any risk, Edward! That's what we are here for! That's what I'm here for!" He said the words with confidence.

Wanting to end the conversation, I sighed and got up. "Come on, let's have some fun. We can talk about my solitude later."

He got up in one swift movement and chuckled. "As you wish, my lord." He bowed dramatically.

I laughed and pushed his back, causing him to fall from the roof to the abandoned alley below. He landed swiftly without making a sound. I jumped down and landed beside him. He abruptly turned to me, bowed again and shouted.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I'll be here all week." I laughed and hit him again, causing him to take a few steps back and cry out.

"Oow! What did you do that for?" He glared at me, rubbing his arm.

That was what I liked about him--he was carefree, laid back, and he always made me forget my responsibilities for a brief time.

"Come on. Stop acting like a child. It's time to hunt." My mouth turned into an evil grin.

**x - x - x**

We walked through the crowd carefully, our eyes scanning for prey. We were picky when it came to our food. Some vampires would feed from anyone, and others would even feed from animals.

_Disgusting._

But we were the Ventrue. We only chose victims whom we considered worthy. Everyone's blood was different--from a homeless person to a rich socialite. We selected our prey carefully.

_It's like the difference between drinking vinegar or expensive wine._

And sometimes, like this night, our prey came to us.

We heard their whispers before they arrived. I turned around slowly and came face-to-face with my prey.

There, in front of me, were two beautiful girls in their mid-twenties. They walked right past us, giggling and whispering. I looked at Jasper, who gave a slight nod. We let them walk ahead of us and started following. They looked into the stores, laughing and talking in whispers.

_This is going to be easy._

We assessed the situation while walking, looking for dark alleys and dead-end streets. Jasper gave me a nudge and tilted his head to the right. There, a couple of blocks away, was an alley.

The cover of the alley would give us enough time to feed or incapacitate our prey. We started to walk faster in order to catch up with our meal. Since we were hunting together, I let Jasper take the lead. He turned and disappeared into the alley in order to stalk them from the rooftops. I walked slowly behind them, keeping my distance, not wanting to alert them to my presence. I looked up, watching Jasper move swiftly along the rooftops. He stopped abruptly and nodded.

_Here we go,_ I thought, my body tensing in excitement for the hunt.

I started to walk faster and came up behind them. While walking past one, I slightly bumped her with my shoulder, causing her to lose her balance and fall. She hit the pavement hard and shrieked. I bit my lip to supress a laugh. Quickly gaining my composure, I kneeled beside her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." My voice was low and sweet. She lifted her head and locked her eyes with mine.

_Mistake number one._

She sat there, frozen. My mouth formed a crooked smile, and I exhaled, my breath gently caressing her face. Her pupils dilated, and she inhaled greedily.

_Mistake number two._

I reached my hand out to her and whispered, "I'm terribly sorry, please let me help you."

She took my hand while her eyes were glued to mine. I slowly picked her up and moved my other hand slowly along her arm. She shivered, a sigh escaping her lips.

"It's okay. It doesn't look too bad." Her voice sounded like she was in a trance.

"Please allow me to give you a ride in my car. It's the least I can do." I smiled and kissed her hand. She gasped, and her breathing picked up. Her friend stood there with a look of pure adoration. She nudged her friend in an attempt at jolting her out of the trance she was in.

"Thank you. That is so kind of you."

_Mistake number three._

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm gently around her waist and whispered, "Right this way, ladies."

I lured them to the dark alley, while Jasper watched us from above. They were still looking at me, a smile on their face.

It was already too late by the time that they noticed something was wrong.

"Excuse me, but where is your car?" Her voice was tense. I chuckled and looked at her, her eyes darting around the alley. Without a word, I grabbed my prey and took a few steps back. Before she was able to question my motives, Jasper landed with a loud noise and grabbed her friend. Before she could scream, he sunk his teeth into her neck and dragged her into the shadows.

My prey tried to turn around, but failed. My hands were like iron grips holding her in place. Her breathing came in short gasps. Her eyes were wide with tears threatening to fall.

"What are you doing? Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" She choked the last words.

I didn't bother replying. I brought my nose to her neck and inhaled. I brought my mouth closer and bit down, causing her to shiver.

The taste was heaven. I pulled my mouth back and looked into her eyes. Seeing her own blood on my lips, she started sobbing. I brought my head closer and kissed her lips.

She tried to break free, but it was useless. Wanting to taste more, I brought my lips to her neck again and drank her dry. Her tears and breathing slowed as I drank her sweet blood. After draining her, I put my hands on her neck and broke it.

_No need to attract unwanted attention._

I licked my lips and savored the last drop of her blood. Just as I was about to look for Jasper, he came out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"Was it good?" I asked with a smile.

He closed his eyes, tipped his head back and inhaled. "Yeah, it was good. How was yours?"

I smirked.

"I've tasted better."

**x - x - x **

**E/N: **Thank you all for being patient. I've had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it too. Guess what? I have recs for you today.

**Bella Voce **by Morgan Locklear_ and_** Bella Swan and the Tablet of Truth **by ladyeire3. Bella Voce is a manfic and it is absolutely breathtaking. Bella Swan and the Tablet of Truth is written by the lovely ladyeire3 and it's a vampfic with an Indiana Jones feel to it. You will love this Bella!

In case you didn't know, I have a twitter acc. /buzzkill34.. Follow me, stalk me and come say hi.

See you next Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Tackle-hugs to Cullenlovingmom and Life-in-the-shape-of-a-girl. Yes, guys give tackle-hugs too. See you at the bottom.**

_Architecture of a Genocidal Nature_

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

_"I can give you power beyond your imagination. I can free you from this life, from this hell and misery. All you have to do is trust me." His eyes bore into mine as I nodded._

"Edward?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head, look up and saw her fidgeting nervously. I smiled and gestured my hand for her to sit. Her eyes darted to the chair across me, and after a minute of silence, she complied. She sat silently, as she was waiting for me to speak.

"What is it?" I whispered softly to ease her nerves. She sighed, closed her eyes and laid her head back against the plush chair. Patience was not one of my virtues, but when it came to my childer, it was whole other thing. For them, I could be as patient as I needed to be. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I've been thinking . . . about lots of things lately," she said in a small voice. I nodded and smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"Do you think that there is redemption for us?"

Her question threw me off guard.

_Redemption? For what?_

"Redemption for what Alice?"

She exhaled and leaned forward. "For what we are, for what we have done, for what we continue to do."

_Ahh . . ._

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. This was a common concern among vampires—Faith, guilt, fear. We were oddities of nature in the sense that we didn't belong.

Mimicing her movement from before, I leaned and put my hand on her knee. "Do you think that you need redemption? Do you regret anything you have done?" My tone held no accusations.

She took an unnecessary breath, exhaled slowly and sink back to the chair. "I don't know, Edward. I never regretted my vampire life. This life gave me Jasper, gave me you, gave me all I wanted and more, but I can't help but think of my human life," she said, her voice dropping to a whispered during the last part.

I leaned back and stared at her, confused. "What about it?"

She looked up to the ceiling and started talking. "I came from a religious family. I grew up with certain beliefs and morals. I had no choice but to believe at the time. And now, look at me. I'm a vampire for fuck's sake!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically.

I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Seeing my shocked state, Alice giggled and whispered a quick apology. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm not sure what are you searching for, but I can't give that to you, my dear. Are you still waiting for your God? Or a symbol of your faith?"

She sighed and relaxed a bit. "I really don't know. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my life, if you can call it that. I have a man who loves me more than everything, and I love him just as much. I have you- a teacher, a father, a brother. And I have you all for eternity. I have never regretted the decision that you and Jasper made to embrace me. I just, sometimes, my mind goes to these weird places and thoughts." She shrugged.

I looked at her small face, stress evident in her eyes. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "And we are all here when you want to talk." I squeezed her hand and leaned back, trying to gather my thoughts. "I know what you mean, and I've had similar thoughts myself."

Hearing my confession, Alice's eyes widened. A chuckle escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Yes, I know. I thought of myself as a broken and scorned man, a rejected soul, a sinner not worth saving. I thought that this was my hell for the things I had done when I was human. But the thing is, Alice, I chose this life. I chose to be a vampire. I wanted to be something more. But you never had a choice. We never gave you that luxury."

She gasped and held on to my hand with all of her strength.

"Never say that! It wouldn't have mattered! I would have chosen this life! I would have chosen you both!" Her voice was shaky. I smiled and held onto her hand.

"Would you?" I asked in a sad whisper.

She closed her eyes and shook her head furiously. "Never doubt that, Edward. Jasper is my sire, my love, but you are both my father and brother. You two are my life-the reason that I exist." I brought my hand to brush her cheek.

"You two have always been my favorites." A shaky laugh escaped her lips.

"There is no redemption for us, my dear Alice. There's a reason why we exist. We were created like this for a reason. We are not evil. .. You shouldn't feel guilty. Live your life. Love- be loved. What we can do is limited, but never settle for anything less, my dear. I wouldn't want that for you or Jasper."

I took her by her hand and pulled her to her feet. She looked at me curiously until I reached out and hugged her. She laid her head against my chest and sighed.

"Thank you, Edward. For _him_, for you, for everything." I hugged tightly to me and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, all of you. You are the reason I exist. I should be the one to thank you." She seperated herself from my embrace and looked into my eyes. "Never be ashamed of what and who you are. You don't need redemption. I gave you life for eternity, all I ask is that you live it to the fullest." She hung her head in shame.

"Hey," I whispered and brought my hands to her chin, raising her head to meet my eyes. "don't. Don't do it, you have nothing to be ashamed. There will come a time that you feel like this again. _I_ will be here . . . _we _will be here for you." Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you, my dear Alice. Now, go to him."

She nodded and started to walk to the door. Just before she reached it, I heard her call my name. I looked at her and heard her whisper the words.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

I chuckled and muttered the words. "Let's never find out, my childe."

* * *

I started to pace around the chamber, feeling uneasy and nervous. They should be here by now. I checked my phone one last time for any messages or missed calls, but there were none.

I heard the footsteps before the knock on my door.

"Come in."

Jasper came through the wooden doors and closed it behind him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

"Any news of Carlisle and Esme?" He sensed my mood and bowed his head.

"No, my lord. We are still waiting their arrival." A growl escaped from deep within me before I could prevent it. Knowing me, Jasper stood silently.

"There is something wrong, Jasper. They should be here by now! Call them!" I roared in fury.

Jasper took a few steps back and nodded. "Yes, my lord."

We heard the sound of the car before he could call. Before I could move, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Remove your hand." My voice was cold and harsh. Jasper flinched and immediately complied.

"Edward." Jasper's voice was friendly, a warning to not act irrationally. I sighed and tried to relax.

"You're right. Lets go." He bowed and exited the door with me following him. We reached the hall in no time to find Carlisle and Esme hugging Alice. Hearing my arrival, they bowed. Not wanting to be bothered with formal greetings, I cut in before they could finish.

"Carlisle, Esme, in my chambers. Now." Hearing my voice, they both lowered their eyes.

"Jasper."

With Jasper leading, we walked through the hall quietly. Reacing the door, I turned around and addressed the members of the coven who were present.

"No one enters until I say so." There was a collective murmur of affirmation, but I didn't wait for them. Pushing the doors, I looked at my two childer and invited them in.

Crossing the room quickly, I sat on my chair and gestured my hand for them to sit. Jasper came and sat by my side. He turned at looked at me for confirmation. Nodding my head for him to continue, I turned my eyes to the vampires sitting across me and spoke.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh, but we were worried about you."

Carlisle hung his head in shame and whispered.

"Forgive us, my lord. We were in a hurry. We tried to inform you, but the situation didn't allow us to call."

I sat silently for a minute, thinking. I sighed and cursed inwardly for being so temperemental. Standing up slowly, I made my way to both of them.

"Forgive me, if I sounded so harsh." I grabbed Esme's hand and lifted her up. Her mouth formed a small smile, and she looked at my eyes. Without hesitation, I opened up my arms to her. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile, and she dropped herself in my arms.

"I missed you so much." I choked on the words. Her hands went to my back as she hugged me with all of her strength. She burried her face in my shoulder, her voice muffled. I backed up a bit, putting my hands on the sides of her face. Blood was pouring from her eyes, mixed with sobs coming from her mouth.

"My son, my boy, my beautiful boy." She continued sobbing and muttering words of love. I saw Carlisle getting up from my peripheral vision. Extending my hand to him, I hugged him fiercely, creating a ball of love with the two vampires I considered my parents.

"I was so worried about you. You didn't answer your phone. I kept thinking the worst. You can't do this to me. I can't lose you," I whispered slowly to them, tears prickling in my eyes. We stood there, hugging each other, basking in the joy of being together.

Jasper cleared his throat to get our attention. Three heads whipped around to see him standing there with a smirk on his face. Esme's shaky laugh brought us out of our love fest. I looked into the eyes of the vampire I considered my father and whispered, "I want you to tell me everything."

* * *

We sat there for hours, talking about what happened. They were in Italy, gathering information about clans. The Camarilla meeting was soon, and we needed leverage. Carlisle talked about what was going on with the clans and the situation in Europe, but mostly what was going on with the Giovanni Clan.

The Giovanni had been trying to leave the Camarilla for decades. They were a family clan, embracing only their own family. They were very powerful in Italy, comprised of a long line of aristocratic and influential men throughout the century. They were powerful, arrogant and conceited. We knew that they were remained in the Camarilla for their own selfish reasons.

They never believed we should hide ourselves from the humanity. They never agreed with the rules we set forth, but they wanted to have a say in vampire society, in our matters. They were a young coven, none more than two centuries old, but they were cunning and manipulative. They were associating with the clans outside of Camarilla, something that we warned them about.

"They are still meeting and plotting with outside clans." Carlisle frowned as he spoke.

"What are they planning?" I knew what was going on, but I wanted to hear from him.

He sighed and shook his head. "They're planning something big. I'm sure of it. From the information I have gathered, it seems that they are trying to leave Camarilla and create another union called the _Sabbat_. They want to rule the humans, Edward." He spoke in a whisper. I sighed and shook my head. It was official, the Giovanni were plotting against the Camarilla. I looked at Jasper, whose body tensed at hearing this latest development.

"They plan to announce it during the next Camarilla meeting." I nodded to my son, well aware of the intentions of the Giovanni.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain our attention. "There is more you should know," he said uneasily. "Their Justicar is coming here, though I don't know his intentions. Probably to arrange a meeting with you."

I sighed and looked at the floor in frustration and disbelief.

Jasper turned to me and spoke with certainty. "There has to be something more. He is coming to gather information, to use it against us in the meeting." I nodded in agreement. There had to be something more on their agenda.

"Who is the Justicar? Aro Giovanni?" I asked, to which Jasper nodded his head.

"He is overconfident and arrogant, just like the rest of them," Jasper spat. Carlisle began fidgeting nervously.

"Is there something more, Carlisle?" I asked him with authority.

"Yes, my lord," he whispered. Esme took his hand in hers for support. "They found us in Italy, and Aro was not happy." His voice was filled with nervousnes. I got up from my seat and started pacing, engulfed with fury.

"How dare they! Did they attack you? I will kill each and every one of them!" I growled as I pounded my fists to the wall. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"My lord, we were attacked, but couldn't prove that they were with the Giovanni."

A dark chuckle escaped my lips, filling the silent room.

"There is no doubt that it is the work of Aro. I will rip him to shreds!"

Jasper once again put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Edward, we need to think rationally. The meeting with other clans is only days away. We will talk about this then-with or without the Giovanni present." His voice was filled with determination.

I looked at my son, my right hand, and smiled.

"He has to bring his pathetic self here in order to operate in _my _city! And when he does, I will have a word with him!"

Jasper shook his head and laughed, sensing my impatience.

"His time will come, my lord. We need to sit down and come up with a plan. Should we inform the other clans?" He looked at me with a smirk.

I shook my head and laughed, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"And _this_ is why you are my heir."

The room filled with laughter as we moved on to lighter topics.

* * *

E/N: **It's been a month since I updated and I'm sorry for the delay. The good news is, the finals are over and I graduated! So, I have all the time in the world to write. Also, DaHE has been nominated for **_The Underdog Award: Best New Author _**at the Shimmer Awards.**

**(shimmerawards **_dot _**webs **_dot_** com) Please vote for your favorite stories & authors.**

**I'm currently writing another fic, titled **_The Count Of Tuscany_**. It will be short, probably 3 chapters. Be on the lookout. That is all.**


	6. Not an update!

Hello everyone,

I know, this is not a new chapter and I'm sorry but this is the only way in order to get this message across to all of you. In case you didn't know, I graduated. And here, you **have to **serve your army. This week I've been trying to apply to the HQ in order to go in August. So basically, I'll be gone for 6 months in mid-August. I know... it sucks balls. But it's what I have to do. So, the stories will be on hiatus till I return. Make no mistake, I **will** be completing the stories. But I have to go and play "army" for a while. "Yes, sir!" , "No, sir!" , "Hooah!" and shit like that. Considering the current events happening in my country, I can say that I am scared shitless. Lots and lots of terrorist attacks and stuff.. but what can you do?

I know how one feels when a story gets on hiatus, but I really have no alternative at this point. Anyway, this is a ..hmmm... necessity I have to do so that I can move on with my life. After that I'll be moving to my hometown and start living/working there. I will continue the story and the others when I get back. I mean hell, I have 6 months of time to think about all the possible stories, right? I hope to see all y'all when I get back.

Buzzkill


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! How are you? Yes you! And you… oh and you too… I think it is safe to say that I'm back.. It has been a crazy and I mean… CRAZY ride… for 6 months.. Actually I'm thinking of writing it all… not like a story but.. I dunno, maybe a diary? Of what I've been through and what happened while I was in the military… It would be therapeutic (spelling fail?).. Anyways..

What is going on with my life?

Hmmm… Started a job.. (yay!) moved to a different city, staying with my sis at the moment. Trying to find an app. Actually scratch that.. I've found it, but I'm way too lazy to settle the deal. Plus I'm working on Saturdays too, so I spent my Sundays drinking and… doing other stuff ( : D )

What is going on with DaHE?

I fucking missed it. I want to continue writing it. But believe met hat when I say I have little time, I really have little time. BUT! That's not an excuse.. I made an outline of sorts (from scratch) and kinda got my mojo back.. I think.. Plus there is another fic that was in my mind "The Count Of Tuscany" . Gonna start writing that too… soon. It will be a novella? Maybe a couple of chapters.. I dunno yet.

Anyways.. I wanted to give you a heads up and a promise that a new chapter will be posted soon.. and I mean… SOON!

Now that I'm back, gonna be lurking on twitter a lot. I missed it way too much. If ya wanna ask me questions about military or I dunno, what is my favorite wine or pfff… I dunno boxers or briefs? LOL

Don't be shy and add met o twitter buzzkill34

Ok… i think I'm done. Love y'all and see you soon.

Buzzkill


End file.
